


Our last day together[ German]

by Lize123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M, Mpreg, Sad, Schwangerschaft, Trauer
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lize123/pseuds/Lize123
Summary: Ein Kind...John wollte schon immer ein Kind mit Sherlock haben.Doch hatter er nie erdacht was für Folgen das mit sich bringt.Und seit dem Moriarty davon weiß tickt die Uhr für ihn immer weiter.....





	Our last day together[ German]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~~~~~~  
> Das ist mein neue Fanfiction mit JOHNLOCK [Ich liebe dieses Paaring].  
> Zu aller erst möchte ich anmerken das dass in einen Universum abspielt in den Männer schwanger werden können [später näheres dazu...vielleich wenn es mir wieder einfällt XD ] und die Menschen irgenwann aufhören zu altern [ Das alter fällt von Mensch zu Mensch anders ausfällt].  
> Also nicht wundern.....Es kann mal in der einen oder anderen Stelle Unrealistisch werden....Obwohl wahrscheinlich alles unlogisch erscheinen wird....aber so bin ich nunmal XD  
> Zu dem möchte ich nochmal anmerken dass das meine erste Johnlock Geschichte ist, also wird es dazu kommen das ich die Chraktere nicht ganz treffen werde [ Sorry deswegen schon mal].  
> Besonders Sherlock, Moriarty und Mycroft sind schwer für mich.....eigendlich so ziemlich jeder Charakter....  
> Also seit bitte gnädig mit mir und für Tipps und Rat bin ich immer offen. :)
> 
> Na dann bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

**3 SSW**

**,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch Doktor Watson sie erwarten ein Baby~!"**

  
"....Hä?....",verwundert sieht John Hamish Watson-Holmes die junge braunharige Ärztin an.

Das Bild hinter der erfahrenden Ärztin, das eine schöne Landschaft und ein Wasserfall zeigt hatte in den letzten Minuten Johns gesamte Aufmerksamkeit genommen.

Er hatte irgenwann die Frau nicht mehr zugehört.

Das war nicht Johns normale Art, er hätte normalerweise versucht höflich und ruhig das Gerede der Ärztin anzuhören, nur seit den Augenblick als er das Büro betratt, fing die Ärztin ununterbrochen an zu reden.

Anfangs war es einen einfaches Kennenlern Gespräch, doch als die Ärztin anfing von ihren neuen Freund zu reden, wusste John dass das einen lange Sprechstunde werden wird.

Die Arzthilferin hat ihn schon vorher gewarnt das die Ärztin immer weniger Patienten bekommt und deshalb dazu neigt sehr gesprächig zu sein.

Und grad als er kurz abgelenkt war, wurde das Ergebnis der letzten Untersuchung bekannt gegeben.

  
Wie immer noch in einen Schock Zustand bekam er nur bruchteilch mit was die Ärztin zu ihn sagt.

  
//Ein Kind.....Meins und Sherlocks Baby?....\\\

Komplett Irritiert verlässt John die Praxis und lässt die verdutzte Ärztin die den nächsten Termin machen wollte stehen.

  
Ein Kind...  
Für John war es wie ein endloser langer Traum.  
Unendlich oft hat er sich in den letzten Jahren ein Kind mit Sherlock vorgestellt, aber auch unzählige Male hat er die Reaktion des Detektives vor seinen Augen.

John fürchte das er austicken wird.  
Er fürchtet das er ihn zur Abtreibung fordert und davon hatte John am meisten Angst.  
Ein männlicher Omega kann nur ein mal schwanger werden...würde er das Kind abtreiben, würde er niemals ein eigenes Baby haben.

Aber der Arzt hat sich schon lange ein Kind gewünscht und dann noch mit Sherlock....Es war ein Traum.

Die Kinder von männlichen Omegas sind außergewöhnlich.

Sie hören oftmals in Jugenlichen alter auf zu altern, sind selbst nicht in der Lage Kinder zu Zeugen und sind oftmals Selbstmordgefährdet.

Es ist nämlich nicht einfach ein Kind von einen männlichen Omega zu sein.

Sie werden oftmals von der Gesellschaft ausgegrenzt,aber dies war John vollkommen egal.

Es war ihn egal was andere von ihn und sein Kind denken würden.

Er würde immer für sein Kind da sein.

Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnet sich in Johns Geischt ab und unbewusst legt er seinen rechten Hand auf seinen noch flachen Bauch hin.

Er hat sich entschieden, er wird das Kind behalten.

Ein männliches Omega Kind....Sie haben das Merkmal beide Augenfarben der Eltern zu haben.

  
//Aber....wie erzählte ich es Sherlock?\\\

  
Es zu verheimlichen war keinerlei Option, da der Detektiv schnell dahinter kommen sollte.

Es zu den Arzt Termin alleine zu gelangen war schon schwer genug, aber warte ab bis Sherlock an den letzten kniffligen Fall komplett vertieft war und verließ die Wohnung mit den Worten er müsse Milch kaufen.

//Milch...Die sollte ich auch später noch kaufen! \\\

Er muss es jemanden Erzählen...am besten jemanden der Sherlock kennt.

Sein erster Gedanke war Mrs.Hudson nur würde sie es niemals für sich behalten können.

Greg....  
Ja, er hatte vor ein paar Tagen gehört das er Urlaub genommen hat um mehr Zeit mit Vincent zu verbringen.

Komplett in Gedanken vertieft bemerkt er nicht wie er in einen Passanten hinein läuft.

,,Ow...Oh, es tut mir leid-"

John stand grade auf und wollte sich entschuldigen,da war der Passant verschwunden.

  
//Das war merkwürdig...\\\

Er wollte grade den Weg zu Greg machen als ihn ein kleiner Zettel vor seinen Füßen bemerkte.

Langsam hebte er den Zettel auf und sah noch mal zu den Passanten hinterher, der von der Menschenmenge förmlich verschlungen wurde.

//Vielleicht hat er es beim Zusammenstoß fallengelassen...\\\

  
Die Neugier packte John und so öffnet er das kleine Stück Papier.

Der Inhalt ließ ihn für ein Moment den Atem anhalten.

  
**_Sherlocks Kind?_**  
**_Das wird noch interessant findest du nicht Jonnyboy?_**  
**_Das Spiel beginnt für dich._**  
**_Ps: Du solltest lieber schweigen, sonst kann Sherlock erst auf deiner Beerdigung von der Schwangerschaft erfahren._**

**_In Liebe der grandiose Moriarty ~_ **

  
//W-Was?\\\

  
Wie versteinert stand John auf den Bürgersteig fest.  
Die Menschen gingen weiter ihren Weg und manche Rämpelten John an, doch dieser bemerkte nichts davon.

Woher wusste Moriarty davon?  
War er nicht Tod ?  
Wie kann das sein ?  
Was hat er vor?  
Wird er grade beobachtet?

Die Angst macht sich in John breit.  
In einen Moment fürchtete er wie Sherlock auf seine Schwangerschaft reagieren wird und nun fürchtet er um sein Leben und seines Ungeborenen Kindes.

  
In voller panik sieht dieser sich um her.

Niemand schien ihn zu beobachten.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren steckt er den Zettel in seiner Jackentasche und rennt zu Greg.

  
............................................................

  
,,Papa! Papa ! Wir haben Besuch, wahrscheinlicher Onkel John und Onkel Sherlock....aber wieso hat es 3 mal geklingelt Onkel Sherlock klingelt immer nur ein mal und Onkel John klingelt dreimal, aber dieser lässt Onkel Sherlock immer klingelt und----"

,,Okey okey Vincent, wie dein Dad dir immer sagt, du musst deine Schlussfolgerung kurz halten und später die Erklärung geben, wenn man dich fragt, okey?"

  
,,Ja, also Onkel John ist alleine hier und möchte dich sehen. "

  
,,Wieso mich?"

  
,,Wäre Onkel John alleine wegen Dad hier würde er von ihn gerufen worden sein und da er im Büro ist, kann es nur du sein Papa."

  
,,Gut gemacht Vincent! Warte ich öffne die Tür."

  
Glücklich läuft Greg zur Haustür.  
Er hatte extra freigenommen um mit seinen Sohn und mit seinen Ehemann Zeit zu verbringen.

Nur musst Mycroft als britische Regierung eigentlich immer arbeiten und Greg fühlt sich ein wenig im Stich gelassen.  
Da es doch seine Idee war Pause von der Arbeit zu nehmen.

Aber ihr 6 jähriger Sohn ließ ihn keinerlei Zeit um Mycroft zu verfluchen.  
Vincent ähnelte Mycroft sehr.

Das gleiche gilt für seine Liebe für Süßigkeiten.  
Er schafft es immer wieder Greg zu überreden Kuchen für ihn zu backen.

Manchmal weiß er selbst nicht wie der kleine Junge ihn überredet hat.

  
In Gedanken vertieft öffnet er die Tür und ein ausser Atem John stand vor ihn.

  
,,John, ist etwa passiert?  
Du siehst blass aus, hier komm rein."

  
Leicht geht Greg zur Seite und den immer noch schweigenden John in die Wohnung.

,,Es....Es tut mir leid das ich hier einfach vorbei komme ohne etwas zu sagen--"

  
,,Ach ist schon in Ordnung, ich hatte sowieso nicht viel zu tun, da freu ich mich doch auf Besuch....Willst du eine Tasse Tee? "

  
,,Ja...ja Tee wäre jetzt gut."

  
,,Du scheinst ganz schön aufgebracht zu sein..Ist etwas passiert?"

  
,,Nein...Obwohl,kann ich das beim Tee erzählen?"

  
,,Ja natürlich komm."

  
Erschöpft sitz sich John in den Sessel.

Greg hatte seinen Freund noch nie so gesehen.

Er sah so...komplett fertig aus.

Mit 2 Teetassen setzt sich Greg gegenüber John.

Eine Weile schweigten sich die beiden Omegas an.

Bis Vincent den Raum betratt und die Stille durchbroch.

  
,,Onkel John!", rief der kleine Junge fröhlich.

John schenkte den kleinen Jungen ein gezwungendes Lächeln.

,,Vincent lang nicht gesehen, wie geht's?"

,,Gut, hast du mir Süßigkeiten gebracht?"

  
,,Oh, die habe ich total vergessen...Das nächste mal gebe ich dir Doppel so viel!"

  
,,Wieso ist Onkel Sherlock nicht mitgekommen?"

  
,,Ach Er....Er hat viel zu tun mit den seinen letzten Fall."

  
,,Du meinst den Fall mit den fehlenden Augen?"

  
,,Ja genau den Greg!"

Vincent erkannt sofort das sein Onkel etwas vor ihn und seinen Vater verschweigte.  
Normalerweise würde er das ansprechen, doch sein Vater brachte ihn bei sowas nie anzusprechen sondern es selbst heraus zu bekommen.

  
,,Vincent du solltest jetzt schlafen."

  
,,Aber Papa Dad ist noch nicht zu Hause!"

,,Er wird nur böse sein wenn du nicht schläfst...Komm morgen hat er Zeit für dich, Ja?"

,,Okey", etwas enttäuscht geht der kleine Genie ins Bett.

  
,,Okey John, was ist passiert?"

 

,,Was? W-Wie kommst du darauf etwas ist passiert?"

,,John! Sozimlich jeder kann es von deinen Gesicht ablesen."

  
Eine Weile blieb es still zwischen den beiden Omegas.

  
,,Okey....Ich werde es dir sagen...aber du darfst es keinen sagen, Ja?"

  
,,Natürlich.", gespannt nähert sich Greg zu John.

  
,,Also...Ich war heute beim Arzt musst du wissen...Und die Ärztin sagte--"

  
,,Das du schwanger bist."

  
Geschockt schauen die beiden Männer zu Mycroft der am Türrahmen steht.

 

,,Wa----"

  
,,Was?! Stimmt das John?", begeistert schaut Greg seinen besten Freund an.

Dieser brachte nur ein schwaches Nicken hervor.

  
,,Woher?"

  
,,Naja, du bist der Ehemann meines kleinen Bruders und diseres hängt offensichtlich an dir sehr.  
Und ich will nicht das mein kleiner Bruder wieder zu den Drogen greift, deswegen muss ich halt dafür sorgen das du am Leben bleibst solang es Sherlock will."

  
,,Du hast dir Johns Krankenhaus Akte angesehen?"

  
,,Ja, Liebling."

  
Während sich das Ehepaar darüber diskutiert was man als großer Bruder für den kleinen Bruder machen darf geht es John von Minute zu Minute immer schlechter.

  
//Es wird nicht lang dauern bis Sherlock von den Baby erfährt.  
Jetzt wo es Mycroft weiß wird es nicht lange dauern bis er es Sherlock erzählt ,wenn ich es nicht tuhe.  
Und dann noch mit der Sache mit Moriarty....  
Das wird mir zu viel!\\\

  
John stellt die leere Tasse auf den Tisch und steht vom Sessel auf.  
Und schaut durchs Fenster wo die ersten Sterne schon zu sehen sind.

  
,,Also, ich sollte gehen ist ja schon spät."

Grade als John aus den Wohnzimmer verschwindet hört er noch Mycroft sagen:

,,Ein Wagen steht vor der Wohnung, der bringt dich zu Sherlock.  
Und noch was John!"

  
Der angesprochene dreht sich um.  
Und erblickt in die ernsten Augen von Mycroft.

,,Du solltest lieber auf das Baby von meinen kleinen Bruder gut acht geben."

 

,,Natürlich wird er das, es ist schließlich auch sein Baby Mycroft."

  
Während das Ehepaar anfängt darüber zu diskutieren[ was mit Kuchen enden wird] verschwand schon John ins Schwarze Auto vor der Tür.

 

Es war eine lange Stille Fahrt.

Komplett in Gedanken vertieft überlegt John wie es nun weitergehen könnte.

  
...........................................................

 

,,Findest du auch nicht das es eine lange gedauert hat um 'Milch einzukaufen'?"

  
,,Ähh...."

//Die Milch...Die habe ich ja komplett vergessen!\\\

  
Schon als John durch die Tür in ihrer Wohnung hinein ging hat Sherlock ihn durchschaut.

John hatte sich erhofft das der Detektiv schon schlafen würde und er schleichend in sein altes Schlafzimmer begehen können.

Nur bekam dieser auf den Weg Hunger und wollte deswegen noch schnell zur Küche eilen.

Doch nun saß im gedämmten Licht Sherlock vor ihn.

  
,,Nun John...Wieso wolltest du nicht heute bei mir schlafen ?"

  
,,Was?"

Hatte der Detektiv ihn wirklich so schnell erwischt?

John seufzte innerlich.

  
//Natürlich hat er das......\\\

  
,,Als du gingst hattest du deine Jacke an.  
Du hast sie offensichtlich in deinen alten Zimmer aufgehangen, da du vor hattest dort heute zu schlafen.  
Doch wie es anscheinend aussieht hast du hier oben etwas vergessen.  
Nun sag mir John wo warst du heute und was brachte dich dazu nicht bei mir zu sein zu wollen ? "

 

,,...."

 

Was sollte er nun schon sagen ?

Die Wahrheit...doch diese könnte sein Leben und seines Kindes kosten....

Er müsst ja nicht alles erzählen.

 

Er würde die Sache mit Moriarty einfach verschweigen, solange bis er einen Plan hat.

Wenn es dafür überhaupt ein Plan gibt.....

  
,,Also....Ich warte John."

 

,,Ich muss dir das sagen Sherlock...."

  
Der ehemalige Soldat saß sich gegenüber Sherlock der jeder seiner Bewegung beobacht.

  
,,Abe du musst mir versprechen, nicht ausflippen!"

 

Eine Weile trat Ruhe in die Wohnung der beiden ein.  
Ohne weiter aufs Sherlock Antwort zu warten redet er weiter...naja, zumindest versuchte er das.

  
,,Ich....Ich war heute beim Arzt....und....."

 

Aufeinmal sprang sherlocl von seinen Platz auf und ging mit einen großen Schritt auf John zu.

  
,,Sag mir nicht es ist etwas Ernstes John!"

Wenn sich John nicht irren würde hätte er für einen kurzen Moment Verzweiflung in Shelrlock Augen gesehen.

 

,,N-Nein!...Obwohl...irgenwie...."

  
Einen kurzen Moment hielt Sherlock den Atem an.

  
,,Sag es John....was ist los ?"

 

**,,Ich.....Ich bin schwanger...."**

Es war nur leises gemurmel, aber Sherlock verstand jedes einzelne Wort.

Und auf den einen auf den anderen Moment verschwand Sherlock aus der Wohnung und ließ John zurück der anfing zu weinen.


End file.
